


First Trimester

by purpleeyestelllies



Series: Best of Collection [51]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Come Eating, Come Marking, Creampie, Deepthroating, Lube, M/M, Mpreg, Niam - Freeform, Pregnancy, Pregnant Liam, Pregnant Sex, Riding, Teasing, Younger Liam, older niall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-02 23:13:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8687194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purpleeyestelllies/pseuds/purpleeyestelllies
Summary: Liam is newly pregnant and hornier than ever. It doesn't take much for Niall to agree to some fun.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just some filthy Niam for you. I've got such a thing for mpreg and these boys so it is my personal pleasure to write and read this one.
> 
> Another shot for my Best of Collection, newly-beta'd and tagged separately for easy reading!
> 
> COMMENTS AND KUDOS! MWAH!! Xoxo

"Go. Go sit down," Niall ordered, as gently as he could muster when his brand new husband refused. "I mean it. I'll make breakfast. Go sit down."

Finally, Liam huffed a breath of air, blowing the curls out of his eyes, as he went around the counter and sat down on one of the tall chairs. "I'm not handicapped, Niall."

"Oh, I know. I fully expect plenty of physical activity." He accentuated the comment with a smirk. "But for now, you can sit there and let me make you, and my beautiful unborn baby, breakfast." He cooed the last part directly at Liam's small bump of a tummy.

Liam rolled his eyes. "Careful, or you'll spoil me," he remarked dryly.

Niall turned from where he was piling up breakfast foods on the counter. "Count on it."

The pregnant husband couldn't help the laugh that bubbled from him. Just like that, in sweats with his hair a muck, was Liam's favorite Niall. And that smile- God, that smile- sent Liam's head for a spin every time. Niall was giving him that smile now.

"Fine," he sighed, trying to play at affronted, when really, he could sit there and watch Niall bustle about the kitchen shirtless all day.

Niall nodded, like he'd actually won something, and grabbed a skillet from the drawers by the stove. "Omelet alright?"

Liam hummed his consent and settled back into the seat to look on as Niall bent over to grab a second skillet to cook the sausages in. Liam leaned forward a little to peer down for a better view. Niall’s bum was so cute, small but round. This perfect handful for Liam to just grab onto when Niall was-

The younger man sat back in his seat and pressed a clammy hand to his now hot cheek. He couldn't believe how fast his mind had wandered just then. It had been like that for almost two weeks now. Even a glimpse of skin from his husband and Liam was half hard. He"ll have an OBGYN appointment in a few days, and he would be sure to ask what's up.

Until then, Niall was reaching overhead for some seasoning on the shelf in the cabinet and his torso was stretched and lean. His bicep flexed, a tiny bit, as he grabbed it, and Liam felt himself thicken in his pants. He groaned at the lack of control and let his head fall into his hands.

"Babe? What's wrong? Is it the baby?"

Liam didn't lift his head but, instead, lifted a hand, palm facing his husband, to quiet him. Slowly, he lifted his head, eyes running up the line of Niall's body. "How do you do that?" he asked, voice desperate for explanation as his mind only clouded more with the adorable worried expression the blond wore.

"Do what? What's wrong?" Niall turned the burners down on the stove and came up to the other side of the counter before laying his hands on Liam's soft arms.

Liam bit down on his lip. _Look at those eyes_ , he mused internally. "You know what I want right now?"

Niall's brow furrowed in confusion. "Your omelet?"

Liam slipped his fingers along Niall's arms until they were holding hands, fingers tangled together. "You."

Niall's smile spread across his face. "Babe," he mused. "You've been...enthusiastic lately, but I haven't done anything to warrant it."

Liam tugged on Niall's arm until he stepped around the counter so the younger man could pull the blond between his legs. He wrapped his arms around Niall's small waist, and Niall slung his arms around Liam's shoulders. "Say my name," Liam requested.

Niall considered teasing Liam with a little bit of the Destiny's Child song, but instead leaned down and teased his lips against his husband's. "Liam James Horan," he said, low and slow, licking his lips after the last syllable fell from his mouth.

A small, teasing hum came from Liam's mouth. "Tell me you love me."

"I love you," Niall urged without hesitation.

"That." Liam turned his head and kissed Niall's arm. "That is what you do that makes me," he looked up at the blond through his lashes, eyes alight with mischief, "enthusiastic."

"Tell you I love you? I can do that. All the time."

Liam chuckled and pulled his new partner-for-life down into a kiss. "I believe you," he murmured against his lips. "What else can you do for me?"

It was Niall's turn to groan. "Anything you want, babe. Whatever you want."

The pregnant one stood, practically bouncing as he flicked the stove off and led his husband through the living room to their bedroom, only to stop at the guest room that would inevitably be turned into the nursery. They shared a smile, the idea only making Liam more turned on. "Let's do it in here before we can't anymore." His smile turned cheshire, teasing. "Soon, I'll make you build a crib even though you don't know how, and we'll start buying tiny kits."

Niall was glowing, absolutely radiant. They always said it was the one carrying the baby that glowed, but Niall felt like the sun was burning in his chest he was so happy. Thinking about his Liam's tummy growing, making room for their little one, had Niall pushing Liam back and onto the bed. "Can't wait to see how big you're going to get."

Liam let his eyes fall closed, sighing as he got comfortable on the bed. "Won't have these for a while," he teased and ran a hand up the definition that was left of his abs, under his shirt.

The blond climbed on the bed, straddling Liam's lap and pushing his shirt up before leaning over and nuzzling his nose against Liam's stomach. "This is way better."

The brown-eyed man huffed and coaxed Niall up to lay over him with a finger under his chin. "I work hard for this body, thank you."

"And it is," he looked down between them, a hand sliding over his small baby bump, "greatly appreciated, but the idea of this little bump becoming my kid." Niall stopped, shaking his head in disbelief. "That's too hot not to want."

Liam seemed to agree, if the quiet moan was anything to go by. He wrapped a leg around Niall's waist, rolling his hips against the other man. "I'm having your baby," he reminded, less for the information- like Niall wasn't already aware- but more for the way it made Niall bury his face in Liam's neck and grind against him. "Do I look good pregnant?"

"So good, Li." The blond was hard against his joggers, the fabric rubbing over his heated prick as he humped against Liam's quickly-thickening dick. "You always look so good."

Glowing with the compliment, Liam put a hand to Niall's cheek and made the man look at him. His husband's eyes were darker, more black than blue now. "Take my clothes off, Ni."

Niall could get on board with that. He sat back on his heels, pulling Liam's shirt off his torso. Immediately, he gravitated towards Liam's stomach again. Kissing over the expanse of skin, the man on top couldn't stop thinking that _he did that_. He was the one making his husband's stomach swell. He knocked Liam up. He made that baby with the angel laying under him.

He had apparently gotten distracted laving attention to the current home of his unborn child, because Liam was kneeing him impatiently in the side. "You're gonna need to take my pants off for us to get anywhere."

"Hey now. Let me take my time. I'll even suck you off if you want," Niall offered with a waggle of his brows.

Liam bit down on his smile, cheeks heating up. "Yeah, you should do that."

Niall couldn't help but laugh. The blond was sure that if some random hookup from back in the day had been so flippant with him, he'd have left them there, hard and half naked. But he knew Liam, and he knew that, under the sarcasm, Liam was dying for Niall's mouth. He knew that, given just a couple minutes, he'd have Liam changing his tune. The other man would be praising Niall, singing his name.

"Okay, then. Let me kiss where I want, and be good."

The brunet huffed but settled in, a hand tangling in Niall’s disarray of hair. The dominant man flicked his eyes up to his husband and he traced the trail of hair from Liam's waistband to his belly button with his tongue. Liam inhaled sharply when Niall bit down on the hair and tugged. "Come on," he whined.

"What?" Niall teased, face buried against Liam's tan skin. "I'm having some fun here." His lips reached Liam's hip bone, sucking gently on the mound. Liam shifted under him, hips rolling against his mouth.

"Niall," he groaned.

The man on top muffled his laugh in the fabric at Liam's pelvis. "Alright, love. Lift up." He tugged on Liam's pants until they slid down his hips, and Liam wiggled back into a comfortable position. Niall eyed Liam's dick, hanging heavy against his hip. Picking the thick, pink shaft up in his hand, he mused, "You've been so eager for it for weeks. Can't ever get enough."

Liam agreed with a cut off sound, pushing his dick through Niall's fist faster. Niall's hand came down and pinned Liam's hips to the bed, taking over and pumping Liam slowly but surely. The pregnant lad rolled his head back against the bed and groaned in frustration. "Just give it to me, Ni."

"Not a chance. Want you desperate for me."

"I am!" he assured. "I want you, please."

"How badly?" Niall ducked down and flicked his tongue across Liam's wet tip, just once, just enough to make Liam more frustrated.

"Niall James," Liam warned when Niall did it again. "I swear-"

"What? Tell me what you'll do, baby." Niall's blue eyes were sprinkled with overwhelming fondness. He tilted his head and kissed lightly along Liam's pulsing shaft.

"I'll-" Liam moaned when Niall's tongue made its way back up the side of his length. "I'll fucking- just-" He cut off with a groan to rival all his others, throwing an arm over his face. Niall continued to tease him with wet kisses, small licks, and a grip just on the right side of too tight while he waited for Liam to collect himself and speak. Finally, Liam uncovered his face and looked down at Niall, the picture of pitiful. "Please," he whispered, voice crackling over the word.

The blond couldn't deny him after that- that beautiful plea, so desperate and open. He opened his lips and lowered down on his husband's prick. Liam's head fell back to the bed and his mouth dropped open on a moan. "Yeah," he murmured, suddenly nothing but content. "Like that. Deeper." Niall obeyed and pushed further on his shaft, Liam's cock head just brushing the back of his throat. He bobbed up and took a deep, slow breath before lowering further again, letting Liam slip into his throat that time.

Liam sputtered a moan, knees coming up to bracket Niall's torso. "Yes, Niall." Niall moved faster, spit gathering against his lips and dripping down Liam's dick as he slurped up the taste of his boy. His tongue rubbed firmly along the thick vein trailing up the underside of Liam's length. He pulled up and focused on a tight suction around Liam's blunt head. It pulled a surprised gasp from the younger, smaller man, the hand in Niall's hair tightening. "Oh, babe. Keep going."

Niall opened his mouth and ran his tongue in sloppy circles around the head while his hand kept steady, easy strokes over the rest of him. He closed his lips again and sucked on just the very tip, the leaking slit, and jacked him off faster. Liam's thighs squeezed on either side of Niall's body, and his heels dug into the mattress. "Ni. I'm close. I'm-"

The blond hummed and lifted his head, hand slowing to a stop in a couple strokes. Liam's eyes popped open at the change. "Wha..."

"Want you to ride me."

Liam groaned and bucked his hips off the bed. "God, yes." Then, he was fiddling around towards their nightstand and huffing. "Well, come on. Open me up."

Niall's laugh bubbled from him. "So impatient." Still, he moved up Liam's body, kissing his bump along the way, and reached into the drawer of the table, pulling out the nearly empty bottle of lube. "Damn, I didn't realize we'd been using so much."

"It's not just- just you. Sometimes while you're at work, I..." Liam cheated his eyes to the ceiling, cheeks going pink. "A lot of times actually."

Face going bright with fondness, Niall smiled wide. "Can't wait for me. Do you even think about me?" he wondered, knowing the answer.

"All the time. I used a ton a couple days ago when you had the really important meeting, so you wore that new suit I picked out. The dark blue one. God," he groaned. "Then you sent me that picture of you at work in it. Fuck, Ni."

Niall was giddy with it now, the knowledge that Liam spent a fair amount of time getting off to thoughts of him. "How'd you come? Hand on your dick? Fingers up your ass? On your knees? Pushing into the bed like some horny teenager?"

Liam groaned and pulled Niall down on him. "Yeah."

The blond chuckled. "Yeah, what, babe?"

"All of them."

Niall's mouth fell open in surprise. "Seriously?"

The submissive man nodded. "A vibrator, too. Came three times. You just-" Liam gasped as Niall grinded their cocks together. "Just looked so good, Ni." Liam wrapped an arm around his husband's neck, holding him flushed to him as Niall pumped some lube onto his fingers, nibbling on the column of Liam's neck all the while.

He slipped the hand between them, finding the valley of Liam's cheeks easily. "Knees up," he coaxed, and Liam bent his legs up around Niall's waist. "Good boy." He pecked a kiss to Liam's cheek and pushed the first finger in.

Liam pushed out a long sigh at the easy stretch. The first was always more relief than work. Niall let him have a few lazy thrusts before teasing the second finger at his hole. "If I'd known," he pushed the second in slowly, lube gliding him along, "that you were at home getting off to me," two fingers pushed in and out of Liam's body, gaining speed and making Liam grunt every time he went deep, "I would have sent you a better picture."

Groaning a needy sound, Liam sat back on Niall's fingers. "Don't make promises you won't keep."

The blond crushed his lips against Liam's in a bruising kiss, fingers fast now inside his lover. "I'll keep it. Next time you send me off to work in a nice suit; I swear, I'll close the blinds and give you something better to wank to."

"Fuck," Liam gasped into Niall's neck. "Come on, Niall. I'm ready. Wanna stretch around your dick."

Niall was quick to turn them over, flipping Liam on top of him. The brown-eyed man grinned down at him, sitting up to straddle his husband's hips. He rocked back and forth in small figure eights, feeling Niall's dick slip between his cheeks over and over. "Li," Niall inhaled sharply on the word. "Don't tease."

"Hmm. Seems like karma's come back to bite you in the ass," Liam taunted.

"I'll bite you in the ass."

Liam moaned, dramatic and loud. "Now, who's teasing?" He laid down over Niall's chest and connected their lips as he reached back and tucked Niall's head against his rim. Their kiss dissolved as Niall slipped inside, Liam's mouth sagging open with a whiny sigh filtering out. Liam pushed up against Niall's chest, sitting down further on his dick. Inch by inch, Liam took Niall inside him and licked over his lips when he was finally sat against the blond's hips. He took two long breaths, in and out, to adjust before rolling his hips experimentally.

Niall's hand snapped to Liam's hips, more for something to hold on to than to lead him. Liam did that all by himself, starting to bounce languidly, harder and higher the more comfortable he got. Soon, he was riding Niall fast and hard, Niall's hands sliding down to his thighs with the movement. "So good," Liam mused. "I feel," he panted for air, "so full."

Nails scratching down Liam's thick thighs, the blue-eyed man planted his feet and gave as good as he got. He did lead Liam, then, until they got into a rhythm of Liam sitting down on his dick while Niall pushed up into him. Liam moved his hands behind him to Niall's knees, leaning back with it, and groaned as Niall hit dead on his prostate. Niall let out his own moan when Liam clenched on him and kept the angle to keep his lover tight around him.

Liam was grunting out low _hm's_ , and Niall was going to come too soon. He couldn't really be blamed when Liam was flushed pink from cheeks to cock, lip kept firmly between his teeth like he could keep the needy sounds at bay. He gripped harder at Liam's skinny hips and rabbited up into his hole as he felt the burn of his orgasm wash through his blood, chin tilting up as he loosed a growl of Liam's name.

The other man took over, hand finally coming to wrap around his prick as he climbed higher. Niall ignored the new level of sensitivity and kept pushing into his lover while Liam groaned and sighed, one hand flashing over his hot dick and the other pinching harshly at his nipple. When Niall couldn't take the pain, he pulled out and replaced his prick with three fingers, pushing up frantically into Liam's hole. He curled them a little and made sure to abuse Liam's spot nearly constantly.

The perfect recipe for an orgasm. Liam's toes curled against the balls of his feet as the hand on his nipple slapped down against Niall's chest while he rocked desperately back on Niall's fingers and into his fist, cum splattering up Niall's stomach and down his own fingers. "Fuckfuck _fuck_ ," Liam awed as he rode out the waves, vision going blurry for a moment before he released a breath and fell to his side on the bed.

Niall's lips tilted up into a smirk while he watched Liam try to catch his breath. "Let me see."

Liam rolled his eyes but turned onto his stomach. "You can't knock me up. You've already done that."

The blond just groaned at the reminder and spread Liam's cheeks open to see him push streak after streak of cum out of his hole. He surged forward and caught some before it dripped onto the bed, letting the taste dissolve on his tongue. He hummed happily as his tongue trailed up to Liam's hole and then pushed inside. He played it around Liam's ring of muscles until Liam whimpered and shifted away. Niall just fell back to the bed, sweaty and breathing hard with a smile on his face. "Fucking ace."

"That good, huh?"

"Always."

Liam chuckled and shuffled until he was resting his head against Niall's chest, an arm going around his husband's waist. "Fucking ace," he repeated sleepily as his eyes went heavy and his breathing slowed.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't think I have a single other top Niall, bottom Liam so cherish this one. 
> 
> Hit me up on [Tumblr](http://purpleeyestelllies.tumblr.com/) or [Twitter](https://twitter.com/purpleeyeslie)!


End file.
